cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn the Human
Finn Mertens (also known as: Finn the Human, or formerly known as Pen in the original short) is the main protagonist of the series Adventure Time. Biography It is revealed in "Min & Marty" that Finn was born on Hub Island (one of the human-inhabited islands outside of The Land of Ooo) to his father Martin Mertens and his mother, Minerva Campbell. Having been a known con artist, Martin is confronted by an old foe and forced to flee the house with baby Finn while Minerva was at work. Martin brings Finn onto a raft, only to be attacked by the Guardian. Finn and Martin are seperated as a result, with Finn being sent adrift towards Ooo and Martin disappearing. As shown in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain," Finn appears to have been abandoned in the woods during infancy. He reveals that he made "boom boom" (Finn's word for defecation) on a large leaf and fell on it. He lay there crying until Jake's parents, Joshua and Margaret, rescued him from the wilderness and brought him to their home. They raised him alongside Jake, who, along with Jermaine, became Finn's adopted brother. It is revealed in "Susan Strong," that Finn knows nothing of his human parents or any other humans. In "Henchman," Finn states that Jake told him that he originated from a cabbage as a joke. However, Finn later learns about his biological father, Martin, in the episode "Billy's Bucket List" and his biological mother, Minerva, in the episode "Min and Marty." Finn becomes a contestant on Cartoon Cartoon Island where he meets and falls in love with Yumi Yoshimura and he mentions in the confessional that he broke up with The Flame Princess. Yumi first tries to resist his affections, but overtime, they fall in love. They even get married in the future and have two children. Abilities *'Strength' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Trivia *In the Cartoon Network Live Action Promo "What Time Is It?" Finn is portrayed by Christopher Kramme. *In Legends of Ooo, it is seen that Finn has a telescope which he uses to spy on Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess. *Finn is technically still the King of the Goblins; the goblins believe his scapegoat, Whisper Dan, to be him. *Finn has a fictional female counterpart: Fionna. *One of Finn's catch-phrases is being "all about" something. In "Freak City," Finn says he is "frickin' all about sugar." Yet, he also explains that he is even more "all about feeding hobos." In "The Real You," Finn shouts, "I'm all about stupid!" *In "Dad's Dungeon," it is revealed that Finn cries rarely; only in such devastating situations, such as death or heartbreak (or when he poops as revealed by Jake in Memories of Boom Boom Mountain). *Finn and Jake frequently use math terms as catch-phrases and at times censors for curse words. However, they are shown to be terrible at math as confirmed in the episode "Slumber Party Panic." (Examples of these words include: mathematical, rhombus, algebraic and math). This has seemingly been abandoned as the show progresses. *Finn's favorites have been stated throughout the series. **Finn's favorite color is baby blue "boy style," as revealed in "The Silent King." **Finn's favorite food is meatloaf, as stated in "Still" and later confirmed in "Jake Suit." **Finn's favorite song sounds like an alternative version of "Itsy Bitsy Spider." *Finn is, to at least some extent, red-green colorblind, as revealed in "Red Starved." *When Finn is wearing his doctor suit in "His Hero," he has three Scientific Parasites in his pockets. *In "Jake vs. Me-Mow," Finn carries his adoptive mother's music box in his pack and knows her lullaby by heart. *"Bad Little Boy," "The Prince Who Wanted Everything," "Princess Day," "Evergreen," "The Diary," "Friends Forever," "Be Sweet," "Orgalorg," "Varmints," "Cherry Cream Soda," "Broke His Crown," "Lady Rainicorn of the Crystal Dimension", "Five Short Tables," "Daddy-Daughter Card Wars," and "Ring of Fire" are the only episodes where Finn did not make an appearance. **In the early version of "Daddy-Daughter Card Wars," he was initially going to appear at the beginning of the episode, but this was likely cut for time in the final version. [1] *Stormo is a creation partially made from Finn's DNA from the episode "Goliad." *Flame Princess is Finn's first and former girlfriend. Jake referred to Princess Bubblegum as Finn's ex-girlfriend in "In Your Footsteps," but Finn replied that they "never went steady." **Despite this, Finn refers to Flame Princess as his girlfriend for the first time in "Puhoy." *It appears that Finn is the only character so far who ages consistently. **In the beginning of the series, Finn's voice is more high pitched, but later near the latest episodes, Finn's voice is a bit deeper from puberty. *Finn, along with Jake, are the only two characters shown to die and come back to life. **Finn is implied to have died and been revived in the episode, "Something Big," and Jake is killed and revived by Abraham Lincoln in the episode, "Sons of Mars." **Despite being the main protagonists, they still have experienced death at one point. *There is a secret GPS implanted on Finn's ear by Princess Bubblegum, as stated in "Lady & Peebles." *Besides Tree Trunks' pies, Finn also likes Wildberry Princess's meat pies. *Finn likes to make lists to remember things, like in "The Real You" and "Five Short Graybles." *In "Dungeon Train," Jake says Finn is about 5' tall. *Finn may have some driving experience. In "Candy Streets," Finn drives Jake after he turns into a car. (This may only be true if Jake wasn't controlling himself.) *According to the Official Adventure Time Encyclopedia, Finn got his name from Joshua and Margaret as they initially believed that he was a Mudfish as they knew very little about humans. **This contradicts with "Min & Marty", where he is revealed to already have the name 'Finn' before being separated from his parents. *In "The Red Throne," Finn says that he has been learning a bit of piano. *In "Lemonhope Part 1," it is shown that Finn has been taking classes at a school run by Princess Bubblegum, one of his classes being geometry. *In "Dentist," it is revealed that he actually knows his full name given at birth, which is "Finn Mertens," not counting his alternate universe self in "Finn the Human." *His Demonic Form is most likely a reference to Slenderman. *In the episode "The Vault," it's revealed that one of Finn's past lives was a comet. This could have some connection to the Catalyst Comet. This was confirmed in "The Comet," as the Catalyst Comet was in fact one of Finn's past lives. *In all of Finn's alternate variants, he eventually gets his right arm removed. *Finn has begun to grow facial hair, but BMO plucks it out every morning as shown in "All's Well That Rats Swell". *In an Adventure Time comic, Jake questioned how Finn puts random things in his backpack, one thing is a pack of pens. This may be a reference to Finn's original name. *Finn's last name is a Dutch variant of the name Martin, which means 'warrior'. *Finn's hat has a similarity to the hats Helpers wear, as seen on his mother Minerva's head. *Finn's birthmark is looks like a flaming sideways teardrop located in a really weird part of his body, as described by Finn in "Crossover." *Finn can do the splits as shown in "Imaginary Resources". *In "Beautopia", and "Sad Face", he drinks coffee. *In the episode The Jiggler, it is hinted that Finn might be missing an eye. Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Adventure Time characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Orphans Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Boyfriends